thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Marauders (SWB:TFBH)
The Marauders is the fifth episode of Survivors We Become: Two Friends Before Hope. Synopsis Nathan, Lilly, and Crowley must escape from Sylvester and The Marauders, but a betrayal ruins everything. Plot Nathan begins to break free from the rope that was handcuffing his hands together just as several marauders passes his tent. Nathan sneaks out just before finding Lilly and Crowley. "Get us the hell out of here." Lilly says. "Same thing." Crowley agrees with Lilly just as Nathan starts to cut the ropes. Sylvester smirks at Olivia just as she places two bags of supplies onto a table. "We're through now. If you want to just join us, you can." Olivia says just as Sylvester pulls out a knife. "I agree to have leadership, but you're weak. I'm not." Sylvester threatens Olivia just as he stabs her in the stomach just as several gunshots occurs. "Not this shit again." Sylvester says to himself. Nathan hides behind a sandbag just as Lilly and Crowley runs towards the exit. "Nathan, are you coming or not?" Lilly asks. "I got some unfinished business to tend to." Nathan answers just as Lilly kisses him. "Be safe." Lilly says just as she and Crowley runs away. Nathan exits from cover and guns down several marauders Sylvester looks from a tower just as Lilly and Crowley runs away. "There's one still left here." Sylvester says to himself. Nathan begins to enter the office just as Olivia reaches for him. "Help me." Olivia says. Nathan looks at Olivia in anger just as he aims at her. "Surrender to me, bitch." Nathan threatens Olivia into submission. "I was forced to capture you three. A man paid me." Olivia says just before he drags her towards an armored truck just as he grabs a medkit. "It's only a flesh wound. You'll survive." Nathan says to Olivia just as he enters the passenger seat. "Drive." Nathan says just as he holds a pistol to Olivia's head. Sylvester looks as Nathan and Olivia leaves The Marauders' base. "Looks like there's no leadership here." Sylvester says to himself just as several marauders arrives. "Where's Olivia?" Alicia asks. "Did she abandon us?" Dino asks. "Will you take charge?" Anita asks. "Olivia is not your leader, and I'm not either! Go to your homes! This day is the end of your bad activities!" Sylvester yells just as he aims at the crowd of marauders just as he shoots at them. "You shot me!" Dexter shouts just as Sylvester shoots him in the head. "Bastard!" Mecca yells just as she's shot in the chest by Sylvester. 2 weeks later. Nathan and Olivia stops outside of an abandoned gas station. "Come with me." Nathan says to Olivia. Olivia pulls out a knife just as Lilly and Crowley arrives just as Nathan shoots Olivia in the head. "I've had enough of this shit." Crowley says to himself just as he whistles just as he aims his shotgun to Lilly's back just as several hostiles in business attire arrives with Sylvester leading them, who appears to be missing two fingers on his left hand. "Nice gameplay, Crowley." Sylvester says to Crowley. "Thanks boss." Crowley says just before Sylvester shoots him in the head. "We're The Mob. We take your shit." Marco says to the two. "Fuck you." Nathan says to Marco just as Sylvester punches him in the face. "Leave them alive." Jefferson says to the others. "Got it, Godfather." Sylvester responds. Nathan wakes up in the abandoned gas station alongside Lilly. "Are we alright?" Nathan asks. "We're safe for now. We need to find a group to stay with." Lilly answers just as the two begins to leave the gas station in the armored truck just as a woman appears to be watching them. "Jefferson, the two are leaving the gas station." Nora says to Jefferson via walkie talkie. Nathan and Lilly begins to look back at the gas station. "Well......at least we don't have to deal with the bastard that killed my mother anymore." Lilly says to Nathan just as the two holds hands. "We'll kill them one day. Trust me." Nathan says to Lilly. Jefferson sits at a desk just as he hears Nora's message. Jefferson picks up the walkie talkie. "Follow them and don't let them out of your sights." Jefferson responds just before turning out the walkie talkie just as he puts a hat on before walking out of his house near the Malloy Mansion. Deaths *Dexter *Mecca (Alive) *Olivia Johnston *Crowley Jonas *Multiple marauders Trivia *First appearance of Nora. *First(and Last) appearance of Alicia. (Unknown) *First(and Last) appearance of Dino. (Unknown) *First(and Last) appearance of Anita. (Unknown) *First(and Last) appearance of Dexter. *First(and Last) appearance of Mecca. *Last appearance of Crowley Jonas. *Last appearance of Olivia Johnston. *Jefferson and the other members of The Mob that appears at the gas station had previously appeared in the regular story. *This episode features the first main character death(s) of the story.